


【IBSM/SMIB】感電

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [8]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋正要戀愛的小故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai & Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi & Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 3





	【IBSM/SMIB】感電

那是個無線電特別安靜，連諸如醉漢打架之類的愚蠢案件都沒有的夜晚。

深夜，沉厚的夜幕渲染上稍微遠離市中心的住宅區，讓白天看慣了的街道景色增添一抹神秘和陌生。

「嗯——！好無聊啊。」

伊吹藍往後大大伸了個懶腰，看上去不太開心。

「能不能來點事情做啊。」

「就是沒事才好。」

絲毫沒受到搭檔的慵懶氛圍影響，志摩一未仍然以戒備的目光掃視著車外狀況。

話是這樣說沒錯啦。伊吹小聲嘟嚷，接著又低聲似乎抱怨了幾句，而志摩一如往常沒有搭理他。

不過確實，隨著江取遇刺身亡、其旗下的辰井組被取締掃蕩以及久住被捕，除了先前必須長期藏匿行蹤的小麥終於能夠回到陽光下，桔梗、伊吹和志摩等人也得以放下心中的大石，生活和工作也平靜不少。

巡邏到了尾聲，如果沒有其他突發事件分派，待會可以先返回分駐所小憩一下。

志摩輕輕吐了口氣，讓自己稍微放鬆下來。

「啊！志摩ちゃん！停車停車！快點停車！」

「啊？怎麼了？！」

一度鬆懈下來的神經再次繃緊，志摩一邊快速環顧周遭一邊緊急靠邊停車。

「有車禍？搶劫？還是什麼？」

明明什麼都沒看到啊，難道伊吹宛如野獸般敏銳的感官又偵測到什麼了嗎？

「流星啊！志摩ちゃん你看流星欸！」

話音未落，伊吹已經開門下車，完美躲過志摩的視線攻擊。

「……」

用力壓抑下揍人的衝動，志摩熄火後拔起車鑰匙，按下故障警示燈後跟著下車。

「啊你看！那邊又有一顆！」

「知道了我看到了，已經很晚了你不要這麼大聲。」

志摩只差沒有直接過去捂住伊吹的嘴，他可不想待會在無線電裡聽到民眾通報有人在深夜的住宅區裡像瘋子般大聲嚷嚷。

「居然可以在東京看到流星，不覺得超幸運嗎？」

雖然不想隨這個野生笨蛋起舞，但不得不承認能在光害嚴重的東京看到流星真的是挺難得的事。

「……嗯，的確很漂亮。」

「啊！差點忘了，要許願啊許願！」

伊吹雙手交握，低下頭閉起眼睛，以極其虔誠的姿勢開始許願。

這是哪裡來的小朋友啊？都這把年紀了還會相信這種事情嗎？

不對，如果是野生的笨蛋的話會相信也是不無可能的。志摩自顧自地在心裡吐槽完自己，而伊吹還沒許完願。

有這麼多願望嗎？而且一顆流星只能許一個願吧？忍不住這麼想著，志摩望向身旁和自己一起跨越過數次生死關頭的搭檔，卻不由得愣了愣。

平時像是小混混般吊兒啷噹的神情不見了，取而代之的是未經俗塵的孩童般的純真表情，簡直像是會在教堂裡看見的祈禱中的天使壁畫那般無暇無害。

在經歷過那麼些骯髒得不堪入目的事情之後，還能保有這樣的神情嗎？

雖然此時天上有數顆流星劃過天際，而眼前只有昏暗路燈的照映，恍惚間志摩卻覺得伊吹比起任何一顆星辰都更來得耀眼。

「好—了！」

伊吹忽然抬起頭，露出大功告成的笑容，志摩則慌忙別開視線。

「也太久了吧，你是有多少願望啊？」

快點走了，志摩催促道，一邊期望伊吹沒有察覺他狂亂的心跳和紅透了的耳根。

這樣宛如觸電的感覺，是怎麼回事？

「三個啊，還要把最重要的那個多念幾遍，才會比較容易實現。」

「啊？一個流星只能許一個願吧，這種事你是聽誰說的？」

「咦？騙人！」

甫關上車門的伊吹露出不折不扣的驚訝表情，

「是蒲哥告訴我的。」

車內的空氣一下子凝結了，伊吹哭泣得宛如被遺棄的孩子般的身影在志摩的腦海中一閃而過。

「……那或許是有別的許願方法吧。」

知道自己撒了個連伊吹都能輕易識破的淺顯易見的謊，志摩發動引擎想矇混過去。

「……吶，志摩ちゃん。」

察覺到伊吹的視線盯著自己，志摩回應了個介於「嗯」和「啊」之間的單音。

「你會一直在我旁邊，對嗎？」

即使引擎轟然運轉，志摩仍沒有聽漏那一絲藏匿在句尾的輕顫。

「……那天我看了一下，發現我的生命線也不算短呢。」

說著，志摩朝副駕駛座伸出右手。

「嗯，蠻長的呢。」

伊吹看著，無聲地笑了。

「じゃ、ずっと一緒にいようね、相棒。」


End file.
